JeremyWorks Land
'JeremyWorks Land '''is an amusement park in Burbank, California. It is owned by JeremyWorks Parks and Resorts, opening on September 13, 2003. Areas Jeremyville A ''Jeremy Universal/''Mia & Zachary''-themed area. Rides * Jeremy 4D Extreme - a 4D simulator dark ride. * Jeremy's Totally Fun Ride - a simulator dark ride. * Fast, Fast, and Away! - the fastest non-roller coaster. * Spin & Twist - a roller coaster that can spin and go upside down. * Speedy to the Pink - TBD Restaurants * ToonBurger Gift Shops * Jeremyville Shop Dream Island A Objects-themed area. Rides * Objects: The Crazy Ride * Leafy and Fan's Wacky House - a funhouse-themed attraction. * Test Tube's Laser Time - TBD * Firey's Spin Ride - TBD Restaurants * Gelatin's Steakhouse - TBD * Ice Cube's Ice Cream Place - TBD Gift Shops Coming soon! GoCity A Cartoon World/''The Misadvetures of Matt''-themed area. Rides * Cartoon World: The Ride - TBD * Schoolhouse Madness - TBD * Bowlers Battle - TBD * Super Sports Royale - TBD * Matt's Spin Rider - TBD Opened in 2016. Restaurants * Eddy and 2PO's Around the World Café Gift Shops * Cartoon World Store World Beyond A Pets World-themed area. Rides * Pets World: A Funtastic Ride - TBD * Joshua's Wildest Insane Ride of Doom - a roller coaster that glides gently over the buildings of World Beyond. * Pets Jokes - TBD * Pets Bumper Madness - TBD * Benjamin's Crazy Flyers - TBD Restaurants * Joshua and Benjamin's All You Can Eat Cafe - a restaurant that serves burgers and hot dogs. * Soda Pop Shop - TBD Gift Shops * Pets World Stuff Classic Land The area where all of the old movie and shows that helped make JeremyWorks famous reside over here. Rides * Too Fast: The Speed Chase - TBD. Based on Too Fast. * Runaway Painter - TBD. Based on Paint!. * Comedy TV Action - TBD. Based on ''Comedy TV''. * Hotel Ball - TBD. Based on My Own Pet. * JeremyWorks: Blastastic World - a simulator attraction similar to The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera and Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast. Restaurants * Retro Restaurants Gift Shops * JeremyWorks Classics Central Modern Animated Land (since 2014) An area with other JeremyWorks movies and shows like Go City!, Emily, Ravil, and Julia, etc. Rides * Awesome Battle in the World - TBD. Based on Go City!. * Trio Bound - TBD. Based on ''Emily, Ravil, and Julia''. Opened in 2017. * Free-of-All - TBD. Based on Wayside. * Music Dancers - TBD. Based on ''Hollywood World''. * The Wrath of Captain - TBD. Based on The Princess and the Pauper. * Legendary Dimensional - TBD. Based on ''The Secret of the Legendary Story''. * JeremyWorks 4D Theatre - a 4D film attraction similar to DreamWorks Theatre. Based on JeremyWorks Studios film and TV shows. Opened in 2016. Restaurants * JeremyWorks Feast Gift Shops * JeremyWorks Store Red Ball World (since 2010) An area with Red Ball Animation shows. This area is for adults and teenagers only. Rides * School Daretime - TBD. Based on The School World. * The Woodson Ride - TBD. Based on The Woodson. * Jeremy's Super Duper Blast - TBD. Based on Jeremy TV. Restaurants * Kieran's Fast Food Restaurant - serves burgers, fries, and other junk food. Based on Jeremy TV. JeremyWorld Universe (since 2014) An area with JeremyWorld Animation films, Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog and Nights into Dreams. Rides * Wacky World: The Ride - a simulator ride. Based on Wacky World. * Judy & Lucy's Crazy Coaster - a Vekoma suspended family coaster. Based on Judy & Lucy. * The Insane Adventures: The Madness Mayhem - TBD. Based on The Insane Adventures. * JeremyWorks Universe: 4D - A Great Adventure - TBD. Based on JeremyWorks Universe. * Sonic Spinblast - a simulator ride. Based on Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog. It helped promote the series Sonic: Mega Drive. * Nights: Dreams Flyers - Based on Sega's Nights into Dreams. It also helped promote the then-upcoming film Nights into Dreams. Restaurants * JeremyWorld Snack Bar - a diner themed to JeremyWorld films. Gift Shops * JeremyWorld Shop Jeremy Channel City (since 2011) A Jeremy Channel-themed area. Rides * The Best Boy: City Riders - TBD. Based on The Best Boy. * The Game Drop - TBD. Based on The New Gamer. * Ride Em' Kenny - TBD. Based on Kella & Kenny. * Hit n' Dash - TBD. Based on Kella & Kenny. Restaurants * Kenny's Chicken Cafe - a restaurant that serves chicken, fish and chips, chicken sandwiches, fresh mash potatoes with gravy, coleslaw as well as French fries. Based on Kella & Kenny. Gift Shops * Jeremy Channel Market JWToons Place (since 2018) A JWToons-themed area. Rides * JWToons: Studio Tour - a walkthrough touring attraction, similar to Nickelodeon Studios formally at Universal Studios Florida, but focuses on the behind the scene work of JWToons' original animation programs. Which the inclusion of interactive fun center with arcades, kids' playground and a shopping section located at the exit of the attraction. * Satin and Bizzy's Water Mayhem - a water ride. Based on The Satin and Bizzy Show. * Crash Bandicoot: Wacky Rescue - a simulator ride. Based on Activision's Crash Bandicoot. It, during its lauchday, helped promote the series Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Adventures. * Escape from the Forest - TBD. Based on Wacky Toons Adventures. Restaurants * Satin and Bizzy's BBQ - TBD. Based on The Satin and Bizzy Show. * Randomville Cafe - TBD. Based on Wacky Toons Adventures. Gift Shops * JWToons Gift Shop Events Coming soon! Trivia * A Florida version of the theme park would later open in 2007. * Some rides are named after some games in the JeremyWorks website. * The park is inspired by Walt Disney World and Universal Studios Florida. Category:Amusement parks Category:Theme park attractions